My Love
by GEMfaerie
Summary: Italy tried to calm herself down once she closed the door. Alice finally worked up the nerve to ask Germany out on a date and she would not let this fail. Nyotalia; GerIta; Rated T; Romance and general; One-Shot


Aaah! I am so nervous about posting this!

I can't write fluff for shit. I really can't.

The ending is awful.

Oh well.

Nyotalia/Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

_My Love _

Grinning to herself, Italy finished arranging the flower vase for what seemed like the tenth time. Everything had to be perfect. Satisfied with the vase sitting on the dining room table, Italy ran upstairs to her room. She passed by her sister's room and skipped down the hall into her own.

Italy tried to calm herself down once she closed the door. Alice finally worked up the nerve to ask Germany out on a date and she would not let this fail. The date would be at her house.

Opening the closet, Alice's golden brown eyes scanned the many dresses she owned. She sighed. This was going to be harder than it seemed. Italy closed the closet doors and walked to Romano's room. She could help Italy out. Yes, Chiara didn't necessarily agree with Alice's huge crush on Germany, but she'd help Alice since she did want her to be happy.

Alice knocked on Chiara's door and waited. A tired face appeared and Italy smiled brightly. "_Ciao sorella_!"

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be getting ready for dinner with the potato bitch?" Chiara asked raising an eyebrow.

"Si," Italy replied, ignoring the fact that Romano called Germany potato bitch again. "But I can't decide what to wear I need you to help me! Pretty pretty please!"

Chiara sighed. "Sure. I'll help you find a dress." She walked out of her room and shut her door. Romano gestured towards her sister. "Lead the way."

Italy 'whooped' in joy. She grabbed Romano's hand and started running to her room. "H-Hey!" Romano yelled. "Do we have to run?"

"I have to get ready fast!" Italy replied, giggling. "She'll be here in like, an hour!" She opened her door again and let go of Chiara's hand. Flopping down on the bed she sighed. "I'm just so worried. What if something goes wrong? What Monika decides she really doesn't wanna be with me? What if- "

Romano cut her off. "What if everything goes perfectly fine and you two end up together? Don't ask what if so much, you'll get depressed." She opened Alice's closet. "Hmm, are there any particular dresses you wanted to wear?"

Italy sat up. "Um, not really. I just want to find something that's perfect though." She twirled her hair around her finger. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Chiara put her hands on her hips and turned around to look at her sister. "You're telling you didn't put any thought into it?"

"No, no, no, I did! I really did! But I'm just worried that none of them are good enough!" Italy said putting her hands up in defense. The brunette stood up and bounced over to Romano. "Sorry!"

Sighing, Romano turned back over to the closet. She began leafing through the various outfits, making sure to feel the fabric. Carefully, Romano pulled one out and handed it to Italy. "Here, you should wear this. It's cute and not over the top. Your potato bitch will love it."

Italy frowned and took the dress. She looked up. "Don't call her that. It's rude and Monika is wonderful and doesn't deserve to be called a 'potato bitch'."

"Fine." Chiara rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways. "Have fun on your date."

Alice smiled and hugged Chiara. "Grazie!" Then she hopped off over to the mirror. Chiara then took her leave.

Carefully Alice took off the clothes she had currently been wearing and put the dress on. She smiled and smoothed out the edges nervously. The dress was a pale blue colour, and it went down to just an inch above her knees. It had a black belt around the waist and short sleeves. Under the waist was white and a little poofy. The dress was collared and Italy had opened the buttons just enough so a little bit of cleavage was showing. The buttons going up the dress from Italy's waist were black.

Her hair was fashioned into a side ponytail and she had a bird barrette on the right side of her head. She wore black flats with a slight heel on them.

Taking a deep breath, Italy walked downstairs as calmly as she could, considering her heart was beating a mile a minute. She walked into the living room and picked up a book she had just randomly found lying on the floor. It was a princess story she had written as a child, and then re-drawn about a year ago. Italy smiled fondly at the memories.

A knock at the door distracted her from the book. She looked up and ran to the door, slowing down and fixing her hair and skirt as she approached it. Opening the door Italy smiled widely. "Ciao Monika!"

Germany stood there, blushing slightly and holding a bouquet of random flowers. She was wearing a light green, long-sleeved, button down, collared shirt that went down to her elbows. Over the shirt there was a black vest which was button together. Germany wore a black skirt that went down mid-thigh, black tights, and black boots that went up to her shins. She smiled and handed Italy the flowers. "Hello."

Italy took them and grabbed Germany's hand, "Let's go inside!" She led Germany into the house and they sat down for dinner.

The two had finished their dinner, talking about whatever in between bites. Italy stood up and started taking hers and Germany's plates. "I can help, if you want, Alice." Germany said, standing up.

Italy shook her head. "No, no, that's okay."

"Are you sure?" Germany asked. She was already reaching out to take a dish to the kitchen. "I don't have any problem with it, really."

"Alright." Italy said. She took the dishes into the kitchen with Germany. There was a little period of awkward silence before Italy spoke up again. "So, did you enjoy the dinner?"

Monika nodded, "It was good; thank you, Alice."

Said Italian blushed and smiled, "You're welcome!" She hugged Monika, who hugged her back. Italy's heart felt like it would burst out of her chest. Germany would normally pat her back, but very rarely did she hug her back. Shyly, she pecked Germany on the lips.

Germany blushed and kissed her back. They stood there for a while, which felt too short to Italy when she heard, "_Alice che diavolo?_" She and Germany broke apart and turned their heads.

Chiara was standing there making a face. "At least get a friggin' room!" She walked into the kitchen and took some food.

Italy shrugged and giggled. Chiara rolled her eyes and poked her. "_Arrivederci_."

"I don't think she was very mad." Italy said optimistically.

Germany smiled and kissed Italy's head. "That's a good thing."


End file.
